


Making Up

by dee_thehoneybee



Series: Jason and Malcolm [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “What’s wrong with Bright?”Gil looked across the bullpin where Malcolm sat at an empty desk, pouring over an old case file. Malcolm was only ever adamant about staying busy when his life was in shambles.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jason and Malcolm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Thanks for answering my angsty boyfriend prompt! I really liked what you did with it, maybe a happy ending/part 2 in the future? Also, apologizes on my part for not giving the OC a name in the prompt I completely spaced that part! Agains thank you for writing it, I really enjoyed it!

“What’s wrong with Bright?”

Gil looked across the bullpin where Malcolm sat at an empty desk, pouring over an old case file.

They wrapped up the investigation two days ago, but Malcolm wasn’t happy with the results

‘There has to be something else,’ Gil remembered him saying, 'something we missed’. But there was nothing wrong with how things ended. Gil knew there must be something else on his mind. Malcolm was only ever adamant about staying busy when his life was in shambles.

“I don’t know,” Gil replied to Dani. She looked as concerned as he was. They were all worried about him.

Gil walked behind Malcolm and laid a hand on his shoulder. From that vantage point, Gil could see the meticulous notes the young profiler had been taking on the case. His notepad was filled at the margins. And the pen resting in his hands shook with every tremble of the hand.

“Hey kid, why don’t you go home. You look like you could use some sleep.”

But Malcolm gave very little indication he heard the man. He nodded but kept reading.

“Malcolm,” Gil warned. It was no longer a suggestion.

Malcolm sighed and sunk down in his chair. He didn’t want to go home. Going home meant confronting his anxieties about being alone. It meant accepting the fact that he and Jason were through.

Three days had passed since their fight. Malcolm felt guilty for lying to his partner and wanted another chance to explain. But Jason wouldn’t answer his calls. And texting the man with no response felt like screaming at a brick wall.

“You’re right,” he finally conceded. Gil had expected a fight, but Malcolm wasn’t in the mood to argue anymore.

Malcolm stood, shoving papers into the manila file and handing it over. He was halfway down the hall when the elevator doors opened and stopped him in his tracks.

“Jason?”

The man stood in the open doors, looking equally surprised. He hadn’t expected to find Malcolm so quickly.

Jason stepped off the elevator and smiled shyly. “Malcolm. It’s good to see you.”

“Um, what are you doing here?”

“I um… Can we talk somewhere more private?” Jason watched the busy officers in the precinct shuffle past one another, carrying stacks of case files and toting offenders around by the handcuffs. In the corner, Gil was watching them with arms crossed. Malcolm turned and caught the detective’s eye.

“Of course.” Malcolm led Jason down an adjacent hall. The archives were in the back, away from prying ears. They would be guaranteed privacy here.

“I’m sorry.” 

Jason was the first to speak. It startled Malcolm and he tried to speak, but Jason elaborated, “For how we ended things the other night. I shouldn’t have cornered you like that. I just got so angry. After everything that happened, I couldn’t believe you would see him again. And then not tell me either? It really hurt my feelings. But I should have trusted you. I know you wouldn’t go back to him unless it was important.”

“It is important. I’m uncovering the truth, Jason. I-“

“I know, I know. I just… I know what he did to you when you were a kid, and how it changed you. I guess I just got worried he would hurt you and take you away from me.

“But I guess I did that all on my own.” Jason laughed at the irony of the situation and Malcolm felt inclined to laugh beside him. His laughter was infectious.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. I’m sorry too.” Malcolm worried his bottom lip and looked away from Jason, fearful the building tears would spill out of his eyes at a moment’s notice. He felt a hand touch his face and it transported him back to the conversation they had less than a week before. This touch was different though, still with love and comfort, but a promise that he would stay.

“I forgive you,” Jason whispered against Malcolm’s lips. Malcolm shut his eyes and a tear spilled out. “If you can forgive me too.” He laughed softly.

“Okay. You have yourself a deal.”

They both smiled and silence followed shortly after. Jason swiped his thumb over Malcolm’s cheek, collecting the sadness and kissing the trail it left just below his eye. The moment so tender, Malcolm’s face heated with embarrassment. 

Then Jason kissed him again. And again. Until there was no more sadness, only the promise that things would be okay.


End file.
